nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ''2010 May 17'' - Vote CPL.nm Warning (1) We don't vandalize user pages here err... dear admin . If you repeat this kind of actions, you should consider an autoblock :P Bucurestean 08:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Are you referring to the edit I made on Pierlot his user page? I said he could remove it. I just felt I had to make that remark, no harm intended. I will move it to his talk page if that would make you feel better? 08:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: No noo noo, it was about my UP ;). Just kidding you know... Bucurestean 08:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I thought you and Dimitri had a conversation over there. Couldn't figure out what it was about and thought I'd kick in with a funny remark. Is it 'staged' or was there an actual dialogue going on? 08:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's secret Bucurestean 08:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see. Some insider-joke perhaps? 08:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I see. ~~ ~ :::::::But now seriously, I don't like it that strangers can simply touch my UP :( It's like entering someone's house without being invited Bucurestean 08:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Drabo Why are you so soft on people like Drabo? You know he makes his characters Hessel Doorian and Drabo Doorian say horrible things, you should put the characters in jail, trial them and block the account and IP for months. That will teach him. You are giving off a wrong sign, you tell people it is okay to be racist and they are only lightly punished. Because of that they continue to be this way. The IGP should be closed. Pierlot McCrooke 09:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, so would you like me to press charges against the IGP and its members? 09:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I will take him to trial! We will open the trial called Pierlot McCrooke vs Hessel Doorian & the IGP and we will block them and close the party, if the judge agrees! Pierlot McCrooke 09:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::(I should be working, so I'm just gonna give my opinion.) Drabo could easily be tried (or 'trialed' in Lovia). We need someone who will "accuse" him, and he/she just has to contact Judge Jefferson. 09:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem, I will act as public prosecutor and start preparing my case. 09:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Pierlot: it would be best of this was a 'the public vs. IGP' case 09:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The law doesn't provide such a thing... (Yep, strangely we don't have a state attorney or public prosecutor.) It will be the most legal if you as a person, or you as a representative of a number of Lovians, accuse him. 09:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, you are right. Make it a public vs IGP\Doorian-case. it will be a famous trial and it will be so big and famous people will forget the donia vs mccrooke trial... hopefully drabo will be gone then forever! Pierlot McCrooke 09:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::There is no procedure to appoint a state attorney but the state (as defender of the public) can still be one of the parties, no? 09:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That is a good idea Pierlot McCrooke 09:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yuri, will you do the evidence? I am not very good at that and I would like it very much if you would help me with it. Will you do that for me, mr. Medvedev, please? Pierlot McCrooke 09:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'm already going through our law system to see how many charges we can make. 09:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yuri, that's great! We also have Sjors, who is firmly anti-nazi, as our witness. He will also participate in the trial. We will make it the biggest trial ever, and it will be in all the newspapers! Pierlot McCrooke 14:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Great, I'll also ask you to testify on a certain moment. Is that okay? 14:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 14:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Trial: questions concerning the charges I understand you want to press charges against User:Drabo13 (and his characters) and the Iron Guard Party. If you press charges against the party, it will be tough to prove their guilt. It was not on the party page that these wrongdoings happened, I suppose? Would it then not be better to press charges against Drabo and Hessel Doorian? -- 14:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I believe I can prove that the IGP is a platform used for violation of the Constitution. I'm not sure if it is enough to get it banned but a clear breaking with their dark past (current present) seems an attainable goal. 14:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::All right. Then I will start a case under the name The People v. IGP Trial. I presume you will act as the public plaintiff, chosen by the People of Lovia? -- 14:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I kind of appointed myself in agreement with Pierlot and OWTB. 15:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suggest you ask the Secretary of Justice for confirmation to be sure. In the meantime, I will pretend she has already agreed on it. -- 15:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::You may fill in the required information. -- 15:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know this is not my place but why don't you just trial against perius and Doorian not the Party banning the party would be unconstitonal just block Doorian and Perius for 3-4 months, if they return and become bigger itches then block there IP again for 3-4 months and so on.Marcus Villanova 18:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By charging the party we want to give a signal. Besides, the party was used as a platform for unconstitutional acts/speech. If it would have been a proper party it could stay. I suggest you talk to the judge or maybe the defense might call you up as a witness. Even if the IGP doesn't get banned the signal is clear: no anti-democratic extremism in Lovia. 07:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Private chattering We need to talk irl... I suggest we meet under the church tower at midnight. You probably know what I'm talking about. :P We can also discuss some Lovian issues. And don't forget to bring that cd I lent you. btw: that jonnyboy poster is 'graaf' like we say. 16:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Banner It looks cool, but unfortunately I'm no longer able to read this page :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :True. Perhaps you should try put it in a corner or so. 18:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll do my very best, I'll of course implement your structural advice on my talk page, but here Yuri is the boss, you'll have to wait until he's online Jon Johnson 18:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC)